In many fields, it is desirable for various assets at remote locations to be monitored by a central server. In the field of agriculture for example, it is common to monitor assets such as grains stored in storage bins to ensure that the grain does not reach undesirable temperatures which can cause spoilage of the grain, resulting in diminished quality or full spoilage of the grain.
Some communication systems for monitoring applications are known to employ cellular transceivers for communication with the central server over a cellular network. Where multiple assets are in relatively close proximity to one another, a local network may be used to aggregate monitoring for communication to the central server using a common cellular transceiver. When assets are spaced apart at great distances and at different sites which are remote from one another, typically multiple cellular transceivers are required for respective communication to the central server.
Cellular transceivers typically have a Subscriber Identity Mobile (SIM) card installed therein which stores an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) that defines the 10 digit Mobile Subscription Identification Number commonly known as the phone number of the transceiver thereon. The SIM card also stores thereon a unique SIM Serial Number (SSN) which is also known as an International Circuit Card Identifier (ICCID). Under current cellular networks, a unique IMSI is assigned to each device communicating with the network as this unique number is relied on to ensure the correct device responds when placing calls.
As the popularity of automated devices which communicate over cellular networks continues to increase in many fields, there is a concern for a shortage of devices which will be able communicate with the cellular network in view of the finite quantity of unique IMSI's available under the current cellular network configurations. There is a need therefore for more efficient use of the finite number of IMSI's, but in a manner which does not result in interference between devices communicating on the network and without relying on local area networks between multiple assets which may be at great distance from one another.